The present invention relates to a linear roller bearing with a roller body orientation.
More particularly, the invention relates to a linear roller bearing, having a guide rail extending in the longitudinal direction and having a guide carriage, which is guided longitudinally displaceably on the guide rail by means of at least two revolving rows of roller bodies, in which one row of roller bodies each is received in an endless revolution conduit, which is formed by a load-bearing conduit and a return conduit that extends in the guide carriage, and in which the load-bearing conduit is defined by a track on the guide rail and a track on the guide carriage.
Such linear roller bearings are known, for instance from U.S. Pat. No. 6,203,199 B1. These linear roller bearings have the disadvantage that as the roller bodies roll along, noises are produced, because the roller bodies in the return conduit hit one another, especially where they are forced along a tight curved path. Moreover, the individual roller bodies of the various rows of roller bodies do not enter the load-bearing conduit simultaneously. When the roller bodies travel under load or with prestressing in the load-bearing conduit, this causes an asymmetrical distribution of force in the guide carriage.
Because of its unavoidable elasticity, the guide carriage makes extremely small tilting motions. These deviations from the ideal linear motion are a problem when the linear roller bearing is to be used in high-precision machine tools, such as power grinders. Moreover, the problem of fluctuating frictional forces in the direction of motion arises, which is again caused by the nonsimultaneous entry of the roller bodies into the load-bearing zones.